


Concatenation

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Resurrection Ship Part 1, Episode: s02e12 Resurrection Ship Part 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he can do now is be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concatenation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 'Resurrection Ship, Part 2'.

His lips were gentle on hers, the tender kiss lasting only for a moment before he pulled back, letting her see the emotion in his eyes as he beheld her. Maybe he'd loved her all along, he thought. Maybe his aversion to being around her in the beginning of all this had been his way of getting so close to the line between love and hate as to slip over it unexpectedly, without even realising at the time that he'd done so. Bill knew now that he couldn't do more for Laura than to be there for her as much as possible through her last days; to love her. It couldn't be the way he wanted or she deserved - she'd become too fragile and he was scared he might even kill her - but it could be something. Something to comfort her as she faded. If that was all he could do - and gods, how he wished he could do more for her than this.

She stumbled slightly, her inherent grace damaged by her illness; his heart twisted in pain for her and how frail she'd grown as he held her up, helped her settle down to rest.

A waiting game, now; it could not end well for either of them: the lover or the loved. But he'd be there, for her, until the last call came.


End file.
